The present invention relates to a construction of a transformer and particularly, to a structure of an iron core.
The prior art techniques associated with the present invention are disclosed in, for example, JP-A-6-84656 and JP-A-9-7849. JP-A-6-84656 discloses a technique relating to a process for producing a wound iron core using a thin band of an amorphous alloy, and a joining structure of the wound iron core. JP-A-9-7849 discloses a technique relating to a process for producing a wound iron core having a lap joining (overlapping) configuration as a basic joining structure using a thin band of an amorphous alloy, and a joining structure.
In the conventional wound iron core, the magnetic flux density is higher in an inner side of the iron core, and more decreased as closer to an outer periphery, due to a difference between inner and outer magnetic paths defined by an iron core material. For this reason, a strain of a magnetic flux waveform due to the concentration of a magnetic flux is produced to generate an abnormal loss, and thus the deterioration of characteristics is not avoided.